


Heathens

by AryaStarkz



Series: Vikings [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaStarkz/pseuds/AryaStarkz
Summary: The leader of the Heathen Army, the cripple son of Ragnar Lothbrok came into the room, crawling. He didn't seem pissed off and Violet thought how of a piece of shit could he be so it didn't hurt him what she have done with his people. He approached, and then he was looking at her. His eyes were unpredictable, but she knew better. That bastard was impressed."What is your name, sajon girl?" Violet was staring, but didn't reply"Who thaught you how to fight like that?" How does he even know english? she thought to herself. If looks could kill, he would be dead.He took out a knife he had in his clothes and her heart stopped for a moment. She started to sweat and looking at him horrified.The cripple came closer so he could cut in her shoulder. God, it did hurt. She really wanted to scream and cry.His breath was hiting her shoulder as the blood came out, and his lips touched the cut, cleaning all of it with his lips. Violet wanted to cry and yell mercy but nothing came out of her mouth. It was too late."I perhaps will consider let you live if you answer me, little sajon" he whispered in her ear, as he savored her blood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shooting Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357663) by bluemeth. 



> So this is my first fic using this page and also my first writing in english, so if you find some mistake, don't doubt in telling me. I'll try to make all the characters as their corresponding personalities. I'll try to make a hell of a protagonist out of this fic. This is not heteronormative, y'all have been warned. Enjoy.

* * *

Violet woke up with the sound of someone knocking the door. It must be Aiden, she thought. He must be in a hurry, she realise when he knocked again, harder. She quickly undressed herself and picked something to wear. "Violet, open the bloody door" He screamed as Violet put herself in a pretty and nothing elegant green dress.

"Coming!" she aproached to the door and opened it. There was Aiden, all sweady and breathless. "Violet, we must hide". He said as he entered and close the door. "The northmen... They're here. They're attacking the church, they're killing everyone..."

Violet stopped breathing for a moment. The northmen were one of the things she was most scared of, of all the things in this earth. She has heard stories. They were monsters, had no mercy in anyone. She thought she was gonna faint. "No, don't you dare faint right now, you hear me?" Aiden said as he shoke her in her shoulders. Right, she wasn't gonna. "What... What do we do?" "I don't know... but we must hide. We can not fight, they'll kill us. Hide, hide.. but where?" He asked her as he grabbed two fine knives from the kitchen. She was following him in some sort of shock, but when he looked at her with his so precious green eyes, asking desperetly for help, she came back to reality. Right, a hiding place. The rooftop.

 

"Uuuh.. follow me" She said as she aproached to the hiding stairs, pushing the cord so the stairs could appear. The stairs got already the floor when the screaming started. It was horrific, she could hear the laughter and the sound of knives, swords, hammers against flesh. She didn't want to die, she realize to herself. But right now the screams were so terrible that she couldn't do it. She noticed there were tears running down her cheeks, and her whole body was shaking. She didn't know if it was because she was hearing her people being slaughtered of because she was scared and about to die. It was both. She had a gift. She was a hell of a fighter. Maybe that was her porpuse. That has to be. Saving people... Doing what was right.

The front wall started tembling and she realize it was because a body was crushing against it, again and again. It was a woman, and she was crying. A northman was raping her against her own wall. Her heart broke. Why, why, why would they do that? why would they?? She turned to face Aiden "You go hide" she told him and her voice was completely break. She turned and went to her dead father's room to get her bow and arrow. All her weapons were inside his closet. She stopped using it since her father died, 5 months ago. The only touch of it made her shiver. How she missed it. She picked up the sword belt and pit it around her waist. Then she picked up her beautiful and skinny sword her father had given her in her 12th birthday. She didn't stopped using it since then. She put it in the belt and left the room. There was no space for a shield. She would die, anyway. Whatever, some part of her thought she was never gonna die. She was some kind of inmortal. She had never died, anyway. She believed something would happen, that kept her from dying.

That tought was crossing her mind as she opened the front door and shot her first arrow into that son of a bitch's head. He was still inside her when he died. He had a hammer at his side and she took it. It will serve her well, she thought. The woman stopped crying and that was all she knew, because she was already gone to fight. To fight her battle.

"Violet!" Aiden screamed getting out of the house. He was armed too. "Please don't do this" he begged her as he followed her

"You should have hid" Said Violet, alarmed. She couldn't deal with him, not if he dies.

"I won't let you do this by yourself"

"You shouldn't do this for me, but for them" she cried as she aimed with her finger a dead, christian body. Then she stopped and dragged Aiden to the floor. Northmen at sight. They crawled to some rocks and got hid. She prepared the second arrow. Ready, aim, fire. It got straight in the head. She saw a young man. no older than she. She couldn't kill him. The arrow went to his dick. That would do. Aiden was as concentrate to the men she was shooting that none of then predicted the viking from behind, who buried his sword on Aiden's legs as he screamed in pain. Violet's world stopped for a second until he picked her by the wrist, so hard it made her think he was going to start it. With her knee, she hit him hard in the balls so he was defenceless. Then she punched him in the face, with all her strength. He was in the floor when she started to take off her sword to kill the bastard, but some other already took her by the neck and started to strangle her pressing her against the back. with her elbow she started punching the chest and shd realized it was a woman. She hit harder until she let her go with a moan of pain. She grabbed and arrow from her back and crushed it against her chest. She was seized from her back again, but this time they were two. She didn't wanna die. She elusive a punch, but then another got her in her face. It hurted like hell and she almost fell in the floor.

But if she fell she would be dead, so instead she punched the man in his throat and he fell on the floor, trying to breath. The other man took her by the neck and squeeze. They fell on the floor, he was in top, for the second time in the day, trying to strangle her. She was trying so hard to stop it from doing it. She was gonna lose consciousness. His eyes. She only wished she had the strength enough...

"That is enough" She heard as she buried her fingers in his eyes, feeling them. She got covered in blood as the man screamed desperate. She saw an eyeball rolling and followed it with her eyes, as she was losing consciousness. No one was strangling her anymore. She saw a man on the floor, crawling, so close to the eyeball... That was the last she saw. 


	2. Chapter 2

Violet felt pain. Pain in her whole body, so much that she thought if she moved she could have screamed and wake all the Northmen up. She was almost choked to death, that she knew. She remembered everything. How her fingernails buried into that big man’s eyes… How she took them off. How they fell on the floor. She took a look at her fingers and saw dark blood stuck in her large nails. She felt sick.

She sat up. It was night, she knew, but she didn’t know how much time she has been sleeping. She didn’t know if it was that same day when she woke up, took a bow and an arrow and killed for her first time. She only hoped that would be the last time too.

Her cheek burned like hell, and she remembered a man punching her in her face so hard that she almost fell on the floor.

Violet took a look in the room. The first thing she noticed was the door. It was closed. She wondered if it was locked, and probably yes, it would. Still, she had to try. Then, she saw windows. They were covered in some blankets that were covered in dust. The room was empty. She thought she was still in York, but that place she didn’t know. It looked abandoned.

She tried to stand up and approached the door but she couldn’t. She let out a little moan of pain. Her right leg hurt so damn much… But it wasn’t the bone. She lifted up her dress so she could see a leg covered in white gender. Someone must have cut her, and she didn’t realize it. And someone else tried to heal the wound.

Her heart started beating fast and then she was afraid. They wanted her alive, then. There was a reason for it. Violet began to analyze. If someone wanted her alive it probably would be because they wanted to enslave her. No, she wouldn’t allow it. She will run.

Aiden suddenly hit her thoughts like a flash. Was he ok? Did they save him as they did with her?

The heard the door being opened and she quickly lay down on the floor and pretended to be asleep. She was so scared she could hear her heart beat fast. Maybe that person could too.

She thought it was a man, according to the footsteps. She felt a sound and then the room lighted up a bit. Violet thought he removed a blanket from the window, so the moonlight could come in. Then, he was approaching so fast that in 5 seconds he was already at her side, kneeling. He stood there some seconds, and she didn't know what he was doing. She could hear him breathe. She realized he was looking at her and felt a hot wave through her body. She started sweating and feared he would realize she has woke up. Then he started to move and she heard how he left some things on the floor. Violet thought he has been healing her, after all. Either way, that didn't ease her fear at all.

He lifted her dress and she immediately opened her eyes and moved her leg away from his touch. Her breathing got worse and she tried to sit so they would be face to face

"Don't" It was all she could say, in almost a whisper, and her heart was as loud as a drum

He looked at her confused at first, and then he seemed like he understood what she meant. He was so close to her she was afraid he would try to rape her. She could feel his breath hitting her face and she decided to move a little away from him.

"It's ok," He said calmly. She thought he wanted to give her that impression so she would not feel so scared "I not come to hurt you. I come to heal you"

Violet knew he was telling the truth, but he was a pagan after all. He slaughtered her people. Innocent people. Did her rape too? Did he torture? She looked at his face. It was dark, but with the moonlight, she could see him just well. His eyes were bluer than the holy sky, and he had some brown beard in his chin. He was really good lookings, that's for sure, but she only saw a pagan. Chaos, that has destroyed everything. He was watching her and all she could say was

"It's 'don't'. Not 'not'" The words came out of her mouth before she could have realized how pathetic and risky that sentence could have been. She was afraid that he could have hit her, but he just half smiled.

"Very well. I don't come to hurt you" he said and his eyes stared at her harmed leg. "Can I?" He asked and all she could do was a nod.

He started slowly to unwound the gender around her leg. She didn't wanna talk to him, but he talked.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked as he removes the gender. Looking at her leg, she could see that someone had put stitches on it. She could see the thread mixing up in her skin and she let out a little scream

"What the hell" she said hectic as she tried to get away from him

"You were bleeding much, kid. The healer have to put you stitches"

"Why would even let me live?" She faced him "You slaughter innocent people. Families. Someone else's kids. You raped. You are all monsters with no moral, why would let this 'kid' live then, uh? What did you do to Aiden? Did you kill him? Did you torture him before you kill him? Let me guess, you raped him too, right? Is that?" She didn't even realize when she started crying but she couldn't stop.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he said desperately, putting his hand on her back. To the surprise of both, she didn't try to move his hand away. "Your friend is live. He received a cut on his leg, but he is healing. And I raped no one, nor I tortured nobody." He said offended by my thought. "I do not like doing that but we have to" He defended himself, getting a cup from the floor. He let the liquid fall on her thigh and she bit her tongue in pain

"I didn't mean YOU raped someone, but your people" She argue

"It's hard to know it when you tell me that I raped and tortured" He protested

Violet rolled her eyes. "I don't know what I am even doing with someone who can not even understand a simple sentence in English," She said shaking her head. When he stayed quiet she thought maybe she crossed the line. She was putting herself at risk making him angry for some childish thing. But still, she knew she wouldn't harm her. Still, he was no one to avoid it to happen. Some king, some leader or prince was to decide it. She wondered what would they be doing to her. "Sorry" she apologized.

He looked at her but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Still, her blood boiled.

"Are you thirsty?"

"I am thirsty, hungry, and I want to pee" She wanted to poop too, but she better keep that to herself. She could do both when they let her pee.

He smiled at her and gave her a cup. She forgot how thirsty she was. She started to drink and almost spit it all. Oh, god. He looked at her like she was crazy, but actually, she wasn't crazy, she was fucking mad.

"Alcohol?" really?

He looked with terrified eyes "Oh gods, I'm sorry. I was distracted" He got the other cup on the floor along with a cloth and a tray. She accepted it and smelled it first. Then, she started drinking. She could have sworn that water was the most exquisite she has ever drink.

When she finished, she saw in front an open tray with rice and chicken. She looked at him and then took the tray, starting to devour. She left the chicken aside and ate all the rice. She thought she was gonna be hungry that night, after all. He looked surprised

"Why did you left the... the...?" He was trying to find the word

She looked at him like it was the most obvious question in the world. "Chicken? Because I don't eat animals" duh.

He looked at her like if it was the most fun thing he has ever heard. "You're gonna get sick" He told her as he started putting another white gender around her wound.

"Then I should have got sick 10 years ago" She rolled her eyes.

He looked like if she were telling him she has resurrected 9 times. She has that effect on people.

"How old...

"Six" She answered proudly

He smiled at her and got up.

"Let's go" He tended a hand to her and she looked surprised

"Didn't you want to pee?" He asked, and she took his hand trying to get up. Her leg hurt so much that she almost couldn't stand up on her own. It was weird feeling such a pain when at the same time a hot wave was passing through your body. She tried to walk, but every time she supported the leg she end up giving little moans of pain, even with him graving her up on her waist. She was almost gonna tell him she couldn't do it when he took her in his arms and started walking

"No... Don't do that" She told him with her breath shaking fast again.

"Is this or you pee in yourself" Violet grimaced. "Or you break the stitches. Believe me, I deal with a cripple already, I not like to deal with another" a chuckle escaped from her lips and so, she went to pee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, so I just want to let you know that Ivar will appear in the next chapter. I just gotta say that I'm all for it with Ubbe, I love that guy, and before it goes to any conclusions, this is about Ivar and Violet and Violet and Ubbe. Ubbe is not here just to say hello, is here to staying the whole damn fanfic. Also, I'm using Grammarly, It's free and it's a hell of an app. It helps you to use the grammar correctly and aslo to write it correctly. Y'all should try it. See ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the thing. That would have been the perfect time to scape. But she couldn't, not if she wanted to her herself killed. She couldn't run. They could. So she would wait. The king must come and fight them, she knew. It was a matter of time before a Christian army come and fight. So she would wait for them. As long as she stays alive. They will come, and I will fight alongside them. She thought.

It was a really cold night outside, and she could hear the irons. There were tents, but not a lot of them. The others must been on the houses of the families they have killed. She did saw no woman, but all of them were men. There were a lot of fires around the tents and the most of them were already sleeping covered in blankets. But there were a group of three men talking around the fire and when they saw the guy who was carrying her they shut up.

She just realized she didn't know his name. She'll have to ask him.

The men looked at her with a fun expression face and then laugh, talking in their own language. She was more than happy for not being able to understand what they were saying, but she got an idea of it. They were still looking at her and it intimidated her so much that she had to hurry her face into the guy's chest cowardly so they could see her no longer.

One the the was trying to be respected as a woman amongst her people. Another was between Vikings who would have no doubt intake turns to harm her or rape her. That's what they did to outsiders. And that's what men do to women.

One of the three men, she didn't know who screamed something at him. Then they started laughing again. The guy screamed something at them and then the laughs stopped and shut their mouths.

Her trust in him was growing stronger, she could notice. Violet knew he wasn't gonna hurt her no matter what she says, but still, she was afraid. She didn't know if it were of him or just the situation that she was at. She was feeling so afraid of what will happen that she wanted to cry like a baby in her father's arms.

Her mother left them when she was 4 years old. She didn't know why her father never told her. Now it was already too late. He has taken good care of her since then and she loved him forit. Violet have missed him every night since then, waiting to hear the knock on the door and see him, with the smile of his, shining around the darkness that was consuming her slowly.

She was now rounded by trees as the guy who was carrying her was dragging her a little deeper. She could hear the irons everywhere, and yet nowhere. And that was it, she could hear no other sound into the darkness of the night within the forest.

She could perceive his look in her, but she didn't look him back. Then, he stopped.

“Here we are” He said and left her on the ground, but still holding her waist so she didn't fall on the damn floor.

“Thank you” She was nervous. She didn’t know of she could bend over and obviously didn't want to have Ubbe holding her while she pooped. That would be so disgusting. And embarrassing.

She thought if there were cripples who could do it, why couldn't she. Violet had at least one good leg.

“Ok” Taking his arm off of her body she started walking. At least trying to. She was almost jumping on one leg because the pain was unbearable.

She looked for a tree with leaves at her reach and get beside the tree as she started peeing. Then, she cleaned herself with it. She just realized she was living like some monkey in the jungle. The smell of her stool reached her nose and she got up.

 

Violet slept in a sweet bed, covered in blankets with another person’s smell.

That person was brutally murdered by the men around her. What would happen if it were me? If there was another girl who was captured, yet alive, under the sheets I’ve already impregnated with my smell for all the years I've had sleeping on it? She couldn’t help but realize she was surrounded by ghost’s things. It didn't scare her like it should have been. Neither it scared her the heat of the body at her side, looking so innocent with his deep breath of his. He looked so beautiful she wanted to cry. He was sshirtless but covered in the sheets that didn't let her see him. All she could think is that she wanted to touch him. She was so hot she uncovered from the sheets. She felt how her pussy was beating.

She was indeed a horrible human being.

 

The next day was raining. She could hear it from the outside, and the people were getting inside of wherever that could protect them from getting wet.

The guy- she still didn't know his name because she has never asked and he never say it- has told her to get inside of the church, that was completely empty.  
He probably didn't realize she would be uncombable inside of the holy place that was the spot of a slaughter just a day ago. There were no bodies but blood. It seemed like they were trying to clean the place, but they didn’t fully remove the blood on the walls. Her people... They must be praying to their god to protect them from all evil. But, he clearly didn't listen and let the evil in any way. That son of a bitch.

She felt a tear running from her cheek and immediately dry it with the hand. But then, she felt another, and another, and she started sobbing. The end of her world was here. Now, she'll have to face the world by herself. And it's a particular world full of pagans who hate Christians. But she was no Christian.

She asked The Guy to see Aiden, or who she needed to talk to see him, and he gave her a half smile, and went to look for him. She couldn't walk so she had to stay there, waiting for them. I’ll have to ask him his name she thought. She couldn't keep calling him the guy.

The big door opened and she felt a big deception when she realized if wasn't Aiden. 

It was a man who was crawling himself inside, and according to the look on his face when he saw her, she knew he wasn't expecting her.

She remembered him. He was the guy who she last saw when she fainted.

He forced an ugly laugh and closed the door behind him. Then, he started crawling at her.

Violet's heart started racing fast and all she wanted to do was call for The Guy to come and make sure the cripple didn't hurt her. She was a cripple too. Sort of. She couldn't fight, not if she wanted to get herself killed. 

But he was a cripple after all. What could a cripple do to her?. His way of moving made her blood boil. Many. He could do many.

She was sat in the other side of the room, right in front of the door. There were three little steps to get to her and he climbed them. He was now facing her, looking at her with every detail. Well, that was awkward. She decided to do the same.

He was just a boy. No older than her. Or maybe a little. The first thing she noticed were his eyes. The only eyes as blue as his were from the man who was has taken care of her. The one who has been on the erotic dream she had last night.

He didn't have any braid and his hair was black. He had some beard failed attempt down his nose, but somehow made him look handsome. Not only that little beard, but is face in general. She was so nervous and nervousd that when the idea of count every hair in his little beard crossed her brain she started laughing.  
And seeing his face getting angrier and angrier didn't help, so she laughed harder and harder.

“Shut up” he screamed at her and it scared her to death. For the first time in her life someone was able to control her laugh. She always laugh when she get nervous, and no one could have done anything to stop her laughsdoing it. Until now.

His breathing was hitting her face.

“What is your name, Sajon Girl?” He asked, but she didn't reply.

“You killed 4 of my warriors yesterday. Who taught you how to fight like that?” He asked again, and got impatient when he didn't get his answer. She was just watching him, and tried to look challenging. She didn't think he would kill her. The leader wanted her. She didn't know why, but there had to be a reason.

“I am Ivar The Boneless, the leader of this great army, and I command you to answer me” well, shit.

“You don't get to command me anything” She got a little more scared and at the same time disgusted, angry. He was the reason why her people were dead. He was the responsible. That piece of shit.

He looked into her eyes so deep like the knife she got in her leg the day after. She was afraid she would lose in them and get in a coma that would never wake her up.

He smiled at her, but his smile was forced and so evil she almost push him so he can fall off the steps. Ivar got off a knife that was inside his clothes and Violet's heart stopped and felt the way she started to sweat.

He was enjoying the look in her face, she could tell.   
Ivar touched her shoulder and pushed her clothes aside, so he could see and touch her skin. His touch gave her goosebumps and it gave her a chill. She was sure he was hearing her heartbeat. He was so near... She could kill him easily. He was so distracted touching her skin that he couldn't see it coming. But she didn't. They were gonna kill her, anyway.

He pulled his knife in her skin and cut. She felt it burned.

“Why-“

“Hush” he didn't let her finish and his face was beside her's. His breath was like tickling in her ear, and she chilled again. Ivar was watching her blood running from her shoulder, impressed. As if he didn't believe she could bleed, or had red blood, just like his. But he made sure of knowing it the day before.

He started liking her blood. She felt the cut burned more for a moment, but then it stopped burning. It was like when you get cut or just hit with something in your finger and the first thing you do is suck it in your mouth. You feel some kind of pleasure.

With Ivar's lips and tongue in her cut she felt that kind of feeling. But she was more disgusted by it. Disgusted by him and her, for having that stupid feeling. She closed her eyes hoping it would be over soon.

“What is your name?” He whispered in her ear.

“Violet” She whispered, hoping not to cry. “My name is Violet” she repeated as Ivar left her shoulder to look her face. All she could do was see his lips, covered in blood. He licked them.  
She just felt like the closest thing to a heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, just wanted to say that I wrote this chapter 2 times and finally got the idea, I personally like it. Leave kudos after you finish!!1!


	4. Chapter 4

__

* * *

Ivar was sitting at her side, looking right in the door, while her heart keeps beating fast. The silence felt like the loudest sound in the world in that moment. He didn’t do anything, nor say anything, but just sat by her side. She knew he could hear her heart beating, as her breath starting to finally calm down. He was enjoying it.

Her cut burned, and she thought it was great to have the loudest with another bloody wound. She mentally cursed him for it.

She couldn't look at him because she was afraid he'd feel her eyes on him and do something. So she just looked at the door, just like him. Ivar, looking just because it was some to put his look on. To think. She, because she was hoping The Guy finally come through that door, saving her from that little cripple shit. She knew she couldn't fight him. Not even if she win and kill him (which she obviously would), she would have sentence herself to die anyway. She was a Christian. At least he was a Viking. He could say something, right?

What is taking them so long?

Finally, after that so little time that seemed eternal, they entered through the big door. There was Aiden, barely walking with the help of crutches. He seemed... Better than she. But he had a bruise on his face, right in the part of his right eye that wasn't there before. It broke her heart seeing him like that. She wondered if that wound was already there when they were fighting, or after they captured them.

Violet tried to sat up forgetting completely about Ivar and, barely walking, trying to jump in one foot, approached to him. She just wanted to cry in his arms until she fall asleep, and when she wakes up, nothing of this would have been real. Not the slaughtering, nfooter father's death, not her dirty desire for a Northmen only bring pain to her people, her world. To the world. Tragedy.

Aiden did the same, but at least he could walk without that constant pain. At least that's what he pretended.

She jumped into his arms and he almost lose his balance. She hold him tight and let go of a long breath that she didn't know she was holding. He was her family now. She had to protect him. And he had to protect her.

The smells of almonds impregnated her senses as he held her tight. Violet realized she has been feeling sick since she woke up alone in that dark place, and now she knew why. Knowing nothing about your friend, your best friend for almost four years, the guy who you have been in love for what it felt forever, her partner, the merchant guy who always is happy, and bright all the place with his smile. That the last time she saw him was getting a sword through his legs. She thought he was done, that was it. That she won’t have anything to hold on, to make her want to live anymore. The relieve when she heard he was alive was so immsense she wanted to cry.

It is so incredible how much people need people, how miserable can be someone without that special person. She felt that with her father. She didn't wanna ever feel that way with Aiden Smith.

The history with Aiden was complicated. The first three years she has been in love with him. Aiden was four years older, so by the time she had twelve, he was sixteen. He was a man, and she was a little girl. They had been friends, but nothing so big, so important. And before she realized, she had a crush on him. She was always thinking about him, imagining stories about the them, watching him playing the guitar. A year after, he teached her himself to play it and she loved it because it made them both found of music.

However, two years have past since they met and he started dating a girl. It broke her little heart, but with passed she got over it. Loving him was something hard, and something she needed to keep to herself, so that made it even harder. He didn’t know it. If Aiden knew, he wouldn’t have kissed that girl so many times in front of her, trying to make them friends. Besides, Violet was always a good hell of a liar. She always told him she didn’t like her. It wasn’t because it was a really true, that bitch was really great, but because Aiden didn’t see her.

She started seeing a girl, her name was Emma. She was beautiful, with green piercing eyes, brunette skin and dark brown hair.

She met her at the fair. She was selling clothes she and her mother made, and at that time Violet couldn't stop thinking about her.

She had fallen for Aiden for two whole years, and nothing ever happened between them. Not that she cared now. Emma helped her to get over Aiden.

They met in hidden places so no one could know their sinful acts. They kissed a lot, and talk about important things, and at the same time, you could just kid. With Emma she forgot about everyone else, she made her happy. But she felt really sick of being hidden for fear of what they would do with them if they find them. They didn't even talk about their relationship to her parents.

Then, five months passed and she died of a bloody virus. She was devastated. Some part of her still is right now. She was crying all the time, and she finally told Aiden about it. He didn't judge her, just hugged her. And that was all she needed.

 

It was lunchtime and all the Vikings were eating meat. It was really gross, that was all they were eating. She wondered how old was the life expectancy of them.

She wasn't eating and wasn't even on the table. She didn't even want to be on the same room. She couldn't stand it, watching these people faces.

Aiden was moving the food from side to side, watching the plate with an expression similar to angriness and timidness. She knows the feeling very well. She has had the feeling since she woke up the night before. Maybe even the face.

“What are you doing?” Said The Guy approaching where she was sitting (on the floor) and finally sat beside her. As if she enjoys that bastard company. She wanted to tell him to leave her alone, she didn't wanna see his stupid face or she'll punch him. She would put that braid of his in with tight and darkish arse. But she didn’t tell him either of those things. She was mad at him for being so nice and confusing her. Making her want to want him, for wanting to kiss him and fuck him. He has kiled her people and now she was kidnapped by him. And his people.

“What do you want?” She said sharply, playing with the thread of her dress, trying to tie a knot for it to stop fraying. Her eyes never left the dress, not wanting to meet his face

“I’m worried, you haven't eat” he excused himself in a defensive tone. He sounded a little surprised.

“Well, you don't have to worry. At least you want to call yourself as my kidnapper, or even better” she made the knot and pay her attention on the tables where they were all eating. “My master. Then, in that case, your concern must be justified”. Violet knew she was being rude to him. He just wanted to help, being nice and made her company. He didn't have the fault of what was happening to her. Even without him, she would have been in the same place, but probably alone. She rather his company. But still, she wanted to be rude. She needed it.

“What is wrong with you”

“What is wrong with me is that my father died, months later all the people I knew died (but, surprise, they were all murder by you and your super little man shits), I can't even walk, neither can my friend who is the only one I know (that is alive), and you want to make some kind of pathetic friendship with me, but what you don't realize is that you are fucking annoying me. All I want to know is why am I still alive, and if by the end of all this you will spare my life or kill me too.” She wanted to scream at him, but she contained. “Oh, and yes I am hungry as hell. I could eat a cow, (but you know, not an actual cow, is just a fucking expression) but I won't eat anything because all you have is making me want to throw up. And I don't even know your name and I don't think you know mine, and I'm really sick of keep calling you The Guy, you if you don't tell me your name you'll be The Annoying Guy Who Killed All My Friends And Now Wants To Stablish Some Kind Of Friendship With Me” Taking a long breath, she finally looked at him. His face was some kind of confusion, surprise and fun.

He supported his back against the wall, let go of a deep breath and waited some seconds before talking.

“If I really annoy you I guess I will go and never talk to you again” damn it. How could she tell him she wanted him to disappear? She didn't. He was playing her. He knew she wanted him, Violet realized.

“Do you want me to?” He asked preparing to get up

“No”

“No what?”

“I don’t want you to leave” she whispered. She really hoped he didn't make her say it out loud. He did not.

“Good” taking a sip of his lips, he left the cup in the floor and started talking. “First of all, you are not a prisoner here. You can go now, take your friend with you and I will let you” Violet seemed surprised. He couldn't make such a decision for himself, she thought, but she keeps listening. “I had you a special meal, though. I wasn't gonna make you eat if you didn't want to. That is not me” She looked at him trying to tell if it was a lie or not. It wasn't. “My name is Ubbe” he looked at her as if he was trying to find the best way to tell her something. He seemed nervous and as hard as if was to believe it, even a little scared. Scared of her reaction. Did she really have that effect on him? “Ubbe Ragnarsson. I am one of the leaders of this army”

“What are you talking about” she knew exactly what was he talking about. She should have known better. She could hear her heart broke. Well, that was just an expression. She tried to sit up without succeed and he took her arm. She tried to move the arm but Ubbe held her tight.

“Please, at least listen to me” he begged her trying to look for her approval. Violet didn't know what she did with her face but Ubbe started talking again. “I am the second oldest son of Ragnar Lothbrok” she really didn't want to keep hearing. “Hvitserk, (my brother) and I wanted to keep you and your friend alive so you can give us information. We wanted to force you, but now I won't. I won't let anyone force you to do anything you do not want to do” he assured her. She seemed pain in his eyes. Remorse. She wondered if it was for the slaughter he was responsible of or if just because of what she was feeling. She wanted to hit him hard. Ubbe touched her cheeks gently and let his forehead rest against hers. “I am so sorry” and she knew he felt it. She let herself close her eyes for a moment, trying to enjoy the feeling.

“That is good, my brother” she gave a little jump, opened her eyes and immediately separated from him. “But I think you forgot to tell her that you were happily married” Said the cripple. He was on the floor, with his cup of wine in one hand and a smile on his face. That son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, thank you so much for leave kudos, it means a lot knowing someone across the world is reading this crap. If you want leave some comments below, I'll answer. I just ended this at almost 8 am and I hope it's not that damned bad for the lack of sleep. Anyway, have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

The three of them were quiet. None of them had said a word in some important seconds.

Violet wanted to act as if that information didn't matter to her, so she put a face that could tell them both _why would you even tell me that, what do I care._ She fulfilled her mission. Violet was very good at facial expressions. Still, she couldn't deny she cared. A lot. And all that weird silence was making her crazy, and even more that bastards smile.

He was seeing Ubbe, but Violet was seeing Ivar. She could imagine his face, though. That _I'm going to kill you_ face when your brother embarrasses you in front of your partner.

But she wasn't his partner. He already had one.

Motherfucker.

“Thanks for that fact no one cares about” Forcing a smile and looking at Ivar, she realized the three of them were playing a child game. Pretending not to like that girl or that boy in your village, so you can flirt with them but never admitting you really like that person because if you do, you die of embarrassment. Oh, actually it was only her who was playing it.

That was a childish thing. But she was a child, so it was ok. _No, it isn't_. This is not a childish shit. _You are surrounded by adults._ Shut up.

Ivar gave back that fake and sarcastic smile and then looked at her for some really long seconds.

She remembered that evening, when he cut in her shoulder and licked her blood, how repulsed she was. She touched the cut unconsciously and felt a little burn by her touch. Removing the hand, she realized Ivar was still looking at her and felt a hot wave through her body. It wasn’t nice, it was uncomfortable. Violet wished he would stop looking at her, but obviously he didn't.

She wanted to hit that good looking face of his. With null attempts to get up and get the fuck out of there as possible, she stood up and tried to walk away.

She realized she wouldn't make it that far until her stitches break. She was in a big risk. She should be resting, in a bed, with her father making her a hot soup while she was reading a book.

Her father taught her to read when she was nine. It took a long way to read completely decoded, but she did it.

When Violet asked him how he learned how to read he told her it was her mom who taught her. He did not tell her anything else.

Violet was the only one in her group of friends who knew how to read. Some people thought she was someone important between in all the ordinary people from York. She didn't bothered in contradict them.

One time she read a whole book in front of them, sinking in a beautiful story full of dragons and knights. She loved that book because there was no difference nor discriminate between women and men. It made her somehow feel powerful. Besides, there was a couple of two men.

That precious book was now lost in a sea of her friend's blood, disgrace and tragedy.

She stood there, staring. She couldn't walk, not if she wanted to keep her leg. That would be a little dramatic but could happen. Violet had no intention in being a cripple. The fact that the leader of this army, the man who is looking at her and making her feel so defenceless was a cripple, makes her hate and repulse cripple even more.

Not that she hated cripples before. She does now. Or at least one of them. “I take you” said Ubbe immediately standing up.

She rolled her eyes but accepted the help anyway. Satan himself could carry her in her arms if that allows her to get out of that uncomfortable situation with no risk of breaking her ugly and red stitches. She wondered if it was the thread red or if it was dyed red because of her blood. Ubbe took her in his arms and she tensed. “Where to” he asked. “Out of this place.” Before heading anywhere, he went to the table (with her in his arms, imagine the embarrassment) and approached on top of the table, picking a plate full of food.

It was hers. She took quickly a cup of wine. Violet would have killed for a cup of water, but it seemed these pagans only drink wine. She was still uncomfortable in his arms, fearing he would get tired of riding her like if he were a horse.

Besides, she wasn't the skinnies neither. She was not fat, but she didn't consider herself as skinny.

Violet had long brown hair that fell like a waterfall through her well-pronounced hips. Her white skin was soft and her shoulders were covered in some little acne scars. She had to get along with them. They defined her, they were part of her. Between her little breast was a tiny hairline, in her back too. and with time she had discovered a lot of girls had it. They disappear with the age, one of her friends told her once.

Still, Violet was beautiful. Her face was really pretty, angelic and her brown eyes, with natural light seemed to shine and become in some honey gold color. And so he walked and walked, but she wasn't paying attention to where he was heading, or the pagans they were leaving behind anymore.

“So wife, uh?” she was holding the cup in one hand, in her legs it was the plate she was trying to save from falling on the floor, and in her other hand was holding a fork which with she was eating the food. “Yes” “And do you have kids?” Violet asked with her best _I'm just asking you for formality because to be honest I have no interest in your life_

 _“_ No” He answered confident but then added in a whisper “That I know of”

Violet ate the rice in silence trying not to throw down the plate with all the food

“Don’t you eat nothing else than rice and meat?” she asked

“We do” Ubbe answered in a defence mood. “I’m going to get you something else to wear” he added.

Violet wondered if she was already smelly and tried to smell her armpit without him noticing it. She didn't smell anything _. I must be a wonder woman_ she thought to herself.

“You know my house is really near from here” hoping to go to her home, she tried to persuade him “There I have my own clothes.”

 

And so, Ubbe and Violet arrived to her house. She thought she would never get to see that lovely house again. Full of happy memories, full of nightmares...

She entered her room and went directly to her closet. Right there, realizing she didn't know how many clothes she would need.

Just one, or all of them? She had nothing left anymore. She won't be living in York anymore. Whether if Ubbe takes her with him or not, it was all over.

Violet will have to start a new life. The thought of it made her so sad a tear ran down her face.

There was no shame in it, she was human after all. A broken human being.

Violet perceived Ubbe's gaze in her, right beside the door. He hasn’t dared to come in her room yet, and she was supporting all her weight in her good leg.

She came around and saw him. He seemed sad. For her.

“How many clothes do I need to take with me?” Said with a tone in her voice that showed all her vulnerability.“I mean, I guess it's up to you my fate. So... You decide” she was putting him in a delicate and hard situation, but she didn't care. Not anymore. “How many clothes do I need to take with me” She waited for a moment, listening to that sad silence that surrounded them.

Ubbe took a step in, and then another. “I have tell you you weren't a prisoner and neither a slave. Your fate's not up to me, it's up to you”

Hell, good answer. Violet stood there for a moment, quiet.

“Well, then” She quickly got rid of her dress showing her underwear.

She wondered what would happen if she kisses him hard, what would happen if she would have made love to him right there, right now.

She had to remember to herself that he was married, and he was a viking. Not just an ordinary viking, but the son of Ragnar Lothbork. A prince, a leader.

She just sticked of what she was doing, so she got off her shoes with each foot. Then, almost naked, she looked for something else to wear.

In york women didn’t need to wear some warrior outfit, something comfortable so you can run, fight or jump. That was because ladies don't do such kind of things. So she just had dresses. Tights, shitty dresses. She hated them all.

Violet choose one and wore it. It sticked to her cut, the one Ivar The Boneless has made. She haven't stop thinking about it, about him. How is it that someone so young could be so... So intimidating? She didn't want to see him again, not ever. But a tiny part of her wanted to see him, to talk to him. She buried that tiny part three meters down earth.

The cut hurt for a moment, as every part of her body, along with her face. She was getting use to it. She picked breeches, sat on her bed and get off her old breeches one.

She didn't know why she was doing that. To seduce him? She was sure there were plenty of other things he could find more interesting.

She decided it was because his presence was indifferent to her. Well, of course not even herself could have believe that.

He was looking at her, not even for a moment looked away. How dared. That made her blood boil. She was being so weak she wanted to hit herself, hard.

Putting her breeches under her dress with tingling hands, she looked for her most comfortable shoes and wore them. Just in case something happens.

Then, she got up, with all her weight in her working leg and faced him. He also stood up, in front of her.

His face surprised her. It was full of desire, she could tell. His breathing was fast and his pupils, dilated. If he'd kiss her she won't be able to resist. She wanted him so badly it almost hurt to speak and not to kiss him.

His breathing against her face, his eyes in her lips, like if he was trying to decide whether kiss her or not. _Kiss me_ she wanted to tell him. _Do it._ “King Athelwulf will come here to fight. He and his army” she started, finally driving the attention from his lips to his eyes, those so blue eyes... “You know it, I know it. I really hope it would be when I can at least walk again. But whenever it'll happen, I will fight against you and your people. I don't want to kill you” his eyes expressed so many emotions “It could destroy me” and she knew her eyes also expressed them all “But not fighting against what I believe in, for my people, for myself” pain, surprise, satisfaction “It will kill me.”

Desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating. I've had many locks, but I finally wrote the chapter. Please don't forget leaving kudos and comments, it really helps making my day better. See you in chapter 6 ;)


End file.
